This application requests continued support of the General Clinical Research Center at University Hospital, University of California Medical Center, San Diego. This Center consists of eight (8) patient beds, supporting Metabolic Kitchen and Core Laboratory, and outpatient procedure room. This GCRC has facilities for patients of all ages and is available to investigators from all Departments of the University of California, San Diego, School of Medicine. The Center has made it possible to conduct a wide variety of clinical investigations and has served as a training facility for research fellows, housestaff, and students, as well. Objectives continue to be, on the one hand, to permit the rapid application to clinical problems of relevant basic information generated from active research programs in the Medical School and, on the other, to permit the dissection of clinical diseases into their more proximal causes, leading eventually in some cases to explanation at the cellular, molecular, and basic genetic level.